The drug discovery process is currently undergoing a fundamental revolution as it embraces “functional genomics”, that is, high throughput genome- or gene-based biology. This approach as a means to identify genes and gene products as therapeutic targets is rapidly superceding earlier approaches based on “positional cloning”. A phenotype, that is a biological function or genetic disease, would be identified and this would then be tracked back to the responsible gene, based on its genetic map position.
Functional genomics relies heavily on high-throughput DNA sequencing technologies and the various tools of boinformatics to identify gene sequences of potential interest from the many molecular biology databases now available. There is a continuing need to identify and characterise further genes and their related polypeptides/proteins, as targets for drug discovery.
It is one aspect of this invention, that the protein function relates to a mitogen-activated protein kinase (MAPK). It is well documented that the MAPK and stress activated protein kinase signal transduction pathways are responsible for triggering biological effects across a variety of pathophysiological conditions including conditions manifested by dysfunctional leukocytes, T-lymphocytes, acute and chronic inflammatory disease, auto-immune disorders, rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, transplant rejection, macrophage regulation, endothelial cell regulation, angiogenesis, athemscierosN fibroblasts regulation, pathological fibrosis, asthma, allergic response, ARDS, atheroma, osteoarthritis, heart failure, cancer, diabetes, obeisity, cachexia, Alzheimers disease, sepsis, and neurodegeneration. As MAP kinases play a central role in signaling events which mediate cellular responses, controlling the activity of MAPK is key to the attenuation of the response. N. J. Holbrook, et al., Stress-Inducible Cellular Responses, 273, Feige, U., et al., Eds., Birkhauser Verlag (1996).